


Haphephobia

by SpicedInkling



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander's ex is a prick, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Character, Asexual Hercules Mulligan, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, M/M, Multi, Mute Alexander Hamilton, Other, Physical Disability, Physical Therapy, Psychological Trauma, Serious Injuries, Thomas Jefferson is Not an Asshole, Unhealthy Relationships, Voice Therapy, Wheelchairs, and abusive, and frankly not a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicedInkling/pseuds/SpicedInkling
Summary: Thomas Jefferson and Aaron Burr find Alexander Hamilton in the aftermath of torture. Now unable to leave his house without panicking, Alex stays with Jefferson and Burr, of which their strained friendship turns to something more.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, George Washington/Martha Washington, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Past Alexander Hamilton/Original Male Character(s), Theodosia Prevost Burr/Angelica Schuyler
Kudos: 49





	Haphephobia

His ex left, leaving Alexander on the ground, the searing pain tearing him form the inside out. As he laid paralyzed, he comes to terms that he has been tortured by this ex boyfriend for 7 weeks straight. They have damaged his vocal cords, fractured multiple ribs, starved him, burned him, and frayed his left arm. As he drags himself to the corner, he lefts out a choked, strangled sound as he bitterly adds broken legs. Plural.' _I guess this is was I deserve for being an arrogant loudmouth, bother, and downright useless secretary.'_ Alexander silently chastised himself.

The young male curled up on the mat set up for him to his best ability. He's gotten used to the pain by now, as he knows that it's unlikely that anyone was looking for him. _'Why would they? They have Burr. He's so much better than you, Alex.'_

Some agonizing hours later, and his ex walks back in, carrying a bottle of water, a syringe, and two packs of painkillers. His former boyfriend mumbles his apologies for being late, kneeling in front of Alexander. Alex knows the drill, holding out his wrist to be injected. Next is the pills, which were carefully placed atop his tongue.

Cool water was brought to his lips, which Alexander drank gratefully. The taps his thanks to his ex, whom he knows can understand Morse Code. The male hums in response, adjusting the bundle of clothe underneath Hamilton's head, after a moments wait, the sedative kicks in, knocking the enslaved male out cold. His breathing was involuntarily shallow.

Alexander was awoken to the sound of loud shouting and gunshots, someone opening the cell door. Alexander was not fully awake when someone-- he vaguely smells Lavender and Mint, Lafayette? No, there's a hint of something else.. Rosewater.. _Jefferson?!_ Hamilton begins to struggle a bit, but the rub of his coarse, oversized shirt against his sticky, burnt skin forced him into immobility.

"Not gonna fight Hamilton? That's neww... sweet Jesus, what the _fuck_ did they do to you?" Jefferson sweeps his hair out of his face, behind his ears. "Can you talk?" A shake of the head. "Can you walk?" No. "Jeez-- can you squeeze my hand when it hurts?" A tentative nod. "Okay. Okay I can work with that darlin'." Jefferson pulls the mat from the corner to him, adjusting the bundles cloth, lightly laying the injured male down. 

Jefferson's hand reaches for the hem of the rough, dirty shirt, eyes flicking to meet Alexander's for permission. At the shaky nod he received, he lifted the clothes, sucking in a sharp breath. Burr, who has attended the mission, and was currently next to them, could barely contain the audible gasp that threatened to escape. On Hamilton's torso laid a palette of yellow, green, purple, and blue bruises, the multitude of colors indicating that some were older than most. The southerner slid his vacant hand up to interlock with the immigrant's shaking one, the bond loose enough for Hamilton to squeeze it noticeably. 

Thomas gingerly applied pressure to a tender spot on the torso, causing Alexander to white knuckle Jefferson's hand. "I'm sorry. I take it your whole torso hurts?" A small nod. "What about your back? Same as torso? Bruises, or something else?" probed the curly-haired male. A used match lay a bit away, Burr bending over to pick it up. Alexander weakly pointed to it, lowering his hand a quick as he could, the ache not worth it. "They _burnt_ you?! What else, did they whip you like a slave as well?" 

Jefferson had meant it as a sarcastic remark. Neither men in the room were prepared for the hesitant nod they received. _Oh fuuu...._ "Is anything broken? You're legs, I know. Anything up around your torso?" Burr asked, redirecting the 'conversation'. The immigrant traced his finger around certain areas where ribs were fractured. Aaron took a deep breath. "Anything else Bee?" A light hand over his throat. "Sore?" A shake of the head. "...burnt?" No. "Torn..?" Yes. " _What. The. Fuck._ I see they um.. _mangled_ your arm. Left one?" Yes. "God, I'm sorry." Thomas breathed. Alex squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"We should take Hamilton to the hospital instead of just sitting here now. Come on Thomas, pick him up. Be careful, though. If you hurt him in any way, I will beat you to death with a spoon." Burr threatened, and while the threat was a funny one, Thomas could tell that it was not an empty one. Taking care not to rub against the burnt, whipped skin of his back, he lifted the injured male. "Call the ambulance, " Thomas told Aaron. "Let's wait outside." Aaron pulled out his phone, calling 911. Jefferson drowned out the conversation, instead focusing on Alex. Alex stared back at him, lifting his hand to tangle it in Thomas' hair. "Darlin, I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner." A reassuring nod. 5 minutes pass, an soon sirens were outside. Placing Alexadner on the stretcher, Aaron and Thomas in the back with him, they embarked on a journey to the hospital, Jefferson and Burr both making calls to Washington, and the Hamilsquad, informing them that they had indeed found Alexander, and described the extent of his injuries. This was going to take a long time to recover from..


End file.
